


Impulse, Alone

by kryptonianmenace



Series: Tourette's [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tourette's Syndrome, tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Bart with Tourette's, dealing with his tics alone. Blatant self projection.
Series: Tourette's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851046
Kudos: 36
Collections: All Your Faves Are Neurodivergent And/Or Disabled





	Impulse, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is blatant self projection. I was literally ticcing as I wrote this and just described my tics as they were happening. And before you harp on me about how Bart would have tics his whole life so how would he only be hiding them for a year, mine weren't severe enough to be noticeable until I was 19 so it's perfectly plausible. Plus you can manifest tics later in life.

Bart sighs as his hands tense up, clenching into fists on and off as his arms jolt in and out of their positions at his sides.

He’s in his bed at Max’s house, the man himself missing.

He can’t focus on the fact that his guardian is not in this timeline, as much as he wants to. Right now he has to focus on, well…

This.

This being his arms doing a mockery of the chicken dance unprompted, fists clenched. His fingers snap occasionally - and there he goes, hitting himself in the face. What’s an episode without it?

He’s been hiding this for a year.

He’s been hiding this from everybody but Max since before the timelines changed.

He’s ticcing.

He hits himself in the forehead, repeatedly and rhythmically. When it slows down, he looks to the ceiling in exasperation.

He clasps his hands together and presses them to his face as he lowers his gaze, sighing into the pressure of his hands against his skin.

He croaks, as his vocal chords finally decide to join in the episode.

His arms are still moving.

He’s a blur.

Tics and superspeed sure are one hell of a mix, he thinks.

He thinks of Max, and his research. He thinks of Max, and his patience.

Bart thinks of Max, and he cries.

He misses his mentor. He misses his home. He misses the days before his tics made themselves known.

Tomorrow, unbeknownst to him, his tics will act up in front of his friends. Tomorrow, he will explain himself to them. Tomorrow, he will find acceptance.

But for tonight, he is alone, and he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
